legend_of_ling_tianfandomcom-20200214-history
Ling Tian
For Better Wiki Enter :https://legend-of-ling-tian-en.fandom.com/wiki/Ling_Tian Ling Tian ( 凌天 - Líng Tiān ) is the main character of the novel''' ''Legend of Ling Tian. ''In this second life, he's born as the young noble of the Ling Family. His goal: Rule The Heavens. Summary '''Previous Life: The main character was a genius cultivator but he was from the branch family. Because he was, his family members from the main family were jealous and decided to frame him by using his sister Ling Xue'er. It was later known that she did it unwillingly as Women of the family had no chance at personal freedom and had their fate dictated by the family. She acted like she was drowning and Ling Tian tried to save her, she switched places with him and ripped her clothes and then screamed. It looked like he was pushed off of her and many witnesses saw this. Due to this, he was crippled and the 2nd branch was more punished. The 1st elder crippled him and for the next 3 years, he was tortured by his cousins. Later his little sister Ling Meng'er saved him. It may seem nice but she did it only after 3 years because she knew that Ling Tian would have borne hatred towards the main due to that and so for the next few years he laid low and then one day Ling Tian got a notice that Ling Xue'er was getting married to the Huang Family (Another Big Family like Ling). Meng'er decided to give Ling Tian a number and a cell to ask for anything he likes in order to hurt the main family. Meng'er's goal was to use Ling Tian to destroy main family and let the 2nd branch take over. After Ling Tian figured that out, he played along. He went to the Xue'er's wedding and he did a suicidal bomb attack from every direction killing everyone there. It was known Meng'er was actually killing 2 birds with one stone as she not only let the branch family take over, she also freed her older brother from torture. When he went to the Yellow Springs Road after death. Xue'er confessed to her brother that she never wanted to hurt him and that she genuinely was sorry. For both of them, they were each other's heart knot and after the forgiveness session, their heart knots were untied. Off course, Ling Tian did something ridiculous like spinning there which sort killed many spirits and made the Yellow Springs Road freak out a bit and then he was then reborn to his new mother's womb. Now he was a ball of meat with Sentience. Age – 25 Grandfather – Ling Jing Siblings * Ling Meng’er Cousins * Ling Xue’er - Fiancé - Huang Jiayun * Ling Chao * Ling Han From Ling Family in CHINA Betrayed by Ling Xue’er (F) and Ling Family When he was 17 Committed a Suicide Attack Using Explosives on the Ling Family in Huang Family Mansion During the Wedding Ceremony on Ling Xue’er (F) Only Survivor - Ling Meng’er (F) * Who Directed Ling Tian for the Suicide Attack Appearance 1st Life Ling Tian, with a suave face and beautiful complexion, was dressed in a snow-white windbreaker, appearing as though he was a marble figurine. He was tall and slim with a composed face and slight smile. He had a unique charisma and looked extremely carefree and at ease, as though he was a cloud in the sky drifting with the winds. 2nd Life New Born As a newborn, he weighted 9 catties and 2 taels. 5 Years Old Ling Tian was already pretty tall, around the height of a seven to eight-year-old child. His eyebrows were like swords, cutting down diagonally. Below them were a pair of deep black eyes and a sharp nose. His skin was extremely fair and looked even prettier than that of a little girl. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ling Family Category:Alive Category:Human Category:Sky-Bearing Empire Category:Heavenly Star Continent